headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Zotoh Zhaan
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Moya | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2001 | 1st appearance = "Premiere" | final appearance = "Unrealized Reality" | actor = Virginia Hey }} Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan is one of the main characters featured in the first two seasons of the sci-fi television series Farscape. Played by British actress Virginia Hey, Zhaan was a Delvian priest known for being somewhat of an anarchist among her people. She was captured by the Peacekeepers and imprisoned aboard the Leviathan ship Moya. With the help of two other prisoners, Ka D'Argo and Rygel XVI, she escaped from the Peacekeepers and ultimately befriended two more fugitives; the human astronaut John Crichton and the Sebacean former Peacekeeper Aeryn Sun. Biography At some point during her sentence, Zhaan spent three cycles working on a Peacekeeper labor planet called Mekkar 7. She worked with a Peacekeeper Intellilan interface, which provided her with fundamental knowledge of Peacekeeper computer coding. This knowledge proved beneficial later in her life when she was serving aboard Moya. The Nebari, Salis, spoke briefly with Zhaan, claiming that she too could benefit from the mental cleansing techniques that he had used on Selto Durka and would soon use again on a prisoner named Chiana. He then demanded that Rygel XVI should be turned over to him, so that he could use his process to correct the flaws in Rygel's character. Despite her distaste for the Hynerian, Zhaan was not about to simply hand him over to the Nebari. When Durka shook off the effects of the mental cleansing and attempted to take control of the ship, Zhaan went to Pilot's den to help him coordinate counter measures. After Durka was forcibly excised from the ship, Zhaan administered medical attention to Chiana, whom she considered "a brat". Abilities Zotoh Zhaan possessed reflex action and reaction time far beyond that of a normal human. This was first demonstrated after escaping from the Peacekeepers when she had to manually operate Moya's guidance system with her hands. Farscape: Premiere Notes & Trivia * * Pa'u is actually a title which refers to a Delvian's vocation as a priest of the Goddess of the Delvian Seek. * Zhaan's final appearance as a living character was in the season three episode "Self-Inflicted Wounds (Part II): Wait for the Wheel". She makes a posthumous flashback appearance in the season four episode "Unrealized Reality". * Actress Virginia Hey was forced to leave the show after season three after developing adverse reactions to the makeup she was required to wear, which caused her kidneys to bleed. As such, the producers of the show elected to kill off the character. Web Archives; Virginia Hey.com; "Why Did I Leave Farscape?" Related Pages * * quotes page * image gallery * image category * appearances list See also External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:Farscape/Season 1 characters Category:Farscape/Season 2 characters Category:Farscape/Season 3 characters Category:Farscape/Season 4 characters Category:Farscape/Season 1 main characters Category:Farscape/Season 2 main characters Category:Farscape/Season 3 main characters Category:Farscape/Comic characters Category:Farscape/Video game characters Category:Moyans Category:2001/Character deaths Category:Clergy Category:Blue people Category:Virginia Hey Category:Categorized